Rock Me
by TyBass31
Summary: Summery Inside! RR Please! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **All the 15yr. olds are Freshmen, 16yr. olds are Sophomores, 17yr.olds are Juniors, anyone who's 18 is a Senior. This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Name: Code Name: Age: Powers:**

Marie _Rogue _16 Can drain life and power

David _Form _17 Materialize anything

Blake _Shocker _15 Can create electricity balls

Adam _Blast _16 Cause explosions w/ hands

Scott _Cyclops _17 Laser beams from his eyes

Jean 17 Telepathy; mind reader

Kurt _Nightcrawler _15 Teleportation

Kitty _Shadowcat _15 Phasing

Evan _Spyke _16 Discharge of sharp spikes

Lance _Avalanche _16 Creating earthquakes

Pietro _Quicksilver _16 Super speed

Bobby _Iceman _15 Create ice

Ororo _Storm _? Weather witch

Logan _Wolverine _? Healing; Wolf instincts

Raven _Mystique _? Shape-shifting

Professor Xavier ? Telepathy; mind reader

Freddy _Blob _17 inhuman strength

Jubilee _Jubilation _15 Explosive light displays

Amara _Magma _15 Creation & control of fire

Eric _Magneto _? Flying & control over metals

Hank _Beast _? outward mutation; inhuman strength

Tabitha _Boom-Boom _16 Creation of explosive balls

Jamie _Multiple _13 Self creation of clones

Remy _Gambi _17 Energy is explosive w/ any object

John _Pyro _17 Control of Fire

Todd _Toad _16 Has abilities of a toad

Piotr _Colossus _18 Creation of complete body armor

Victor Creed _Sabertooth _? Healing; Sabertooth cat instincts

Wanda _Scarlet Witch _16 Pretty infinite; different powers

Ages for band members: **Dejuan**:16 **Brian**:17 **Robby**:17

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend):**

Scott:0 Remy:0 Pietro:0 David:0 Blake:0 Adam:0

Evan:0 Lance:0 Bobby:0 Todd:0 Dejuan:0 Brian:0

Robby:0

**Chapter 1**

Rogue ran blindly away from Cody's house unaware that she was going home. All she hoped was that the maniac in spandex was as far away from her as possible.

'_What the hell is an X-men anyway?_' she thought as she arrived home. When she entered the house she saw Irene, her "foster-mother" sitting in a chair waiting for her in the living room.

"Ahrene, somethin' happened at tha party. I-I didn't mean to b-but," Rogue stuttered crying. She was so confused and meeting a guy in spandex who wanted to hurt her didn't help.

"My dear child, don't worry," Irene said soothingly stopping Rogue's rant. "I know what happened and I have a friend who can help you. Go upstairs and pack your bags so we can go see her."

Rogue obeyed and ran to do as she was bid not even once questioning how Irene would know what she was talking about. When she reached her room she grabbed a large duffel bag and emptied out all of her drawers. She reached under her bed for her money box pulled it out and counted.

'_Nine hundred dollahs?_' she thought. '_I didn't have this much yesterday._' Then a thought struck her. '_Thanks Irene._' She pocketed the money and went downstairs to met Irene in the car.

Irene took Rogue to an airport and the two caught a plane to Bayville. Irene had sent for a driver and they went to an abandoned parking lot. Irene sent Rogue out of the car alone.

She'll find you. Goodbye, my child," she said before ordering her driver to leave.

Rogue only had to wait for a few moments before a woman appeared. At first Rogue couldn't see her, but as she got closer Rogue saw that she had blue skin, red hair, she wore a sleeveless white dress with long slits up the sides, and thigh-high white boots.

"You must be Marie," she said. She walked towards Rogue and extended her hand. "I'm Mystique." Rogue got over her shock long enough to nod feebly still ignoring Mystique's hand.

"Don't be afraid, Marie. I'm a mutant, like yourself." Mystique lowered her hand not at all embarrassed.

"Ah-Ah'm a mutant?" Rogue said in disbelief. Mystique nodded with a grin.

"Don't be ashamed. We're the next evolution in the human chain. There are more like us. I'm a shape-shifter, I know a man who can fly and manipulate metal, a guy who can create earthquakes, and a woman who can see the future. The possibilities are endless to what you can do. You have the ability to take on another person's power or life force. If they're human, then you'd take on their memories and abilities. Same thing if their mutant except that you'd also take on their powers." Rogue shook her head and backed away from Mystique, her luggage still in hand.

"Ah'm not a mutant! Ah'm not a freak!" she yelled running away from a stunned Mystique. By the time the older woman realized what had happened, it was too late, Rogue was gone.

Rogue had no idea where she was or what she would do. She knew Irene must've had some hand in this and that Mystique woman...she just didn't know.

'_Ah can't go back tuh Irene now! She knows what Ah am and she'll send me back tuh that Mystique chick. But what if that woman was righ'? What if Ah am a mutant? Ah have tuh be. There's no othah explanation to what happened back there,_' she thought slugging her bag over her shoulder to look at her gloved hands. She yawned and continued walking.

She found herself walking around a nice looking neighborhood. Having no idea what she was going to do she walked up to a house and knocked on the door. She was hungry, tired, and she had money to pay with if whoever lived there would let her stay for the night. But before anyone answered Rogue fainted from fatigue and shock.


	2. Freaks of Nature

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **All the 15yr. olds are Freshmen, 16yr. olds are Sophomores, 17yr.olds are Juniors, anyone who's 18 is a Senior. This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. Especially Spectra2 who helped me straighten some things out with my info. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): A Romy pairing is in the lead!**

_**Scott:**_0 **_Remy:_** 5 _**Pietro:**_1 **_David:_**0 **_Blake:_**0 _**Adam:**_0

_**Evan:**_0 _**Lance:**_0 _**Bobby:**_0 _**Todd:**_0 _**Dejuan:**_0 _**Brian:**_0

_**Robby:**_0 _**John:**_ 1

**Chapter 2**

When she awoke she found herself in a small bedroom furnished with a TV on top of a coffee table, two dressers, a desk and chair. Her bag was set aside in a corner.

Rogue got out of bed went downstairs to find her savior(s). The smell of food lead the teen into the kitchen where she saw three teenage guys cooking dinner. One was over the stove stirring a pot of pasta and sauce, another was making a salad, while the last was setting the table and laying a basket of rolls on the table. He was the first to notice her.

"Hey!" he said gaining attention. "Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

The other two boys looked towards Rogue giving her a better view of them.

"Hi, I'm Adam," said the guy who'd been cooking over the stove. He was tall, lean and muscular, with short spiky brown hair, icy blue eyes, he wore a cross earring in his right ear, a black wife-beater, and jeans. Rogue noticed that he had a tribal tattoo on his left arm.

"I'm Blake," said the boy who'd addressed her as sleeping beauty. He was Rogue's height if not a few inches taller, he had chin length black hair, green eyes, he was built slightly thicker than Adam in the muscle department, he wore a black T-shirt and shorts, and he had the same tribal tattoo on his right leg as Adam.

"And I'm David," said the last boy who'd been making the salad. He was just as tall as Adam, he had hazel eyes, he had an earring in his left ear, short messy brown hair, he was lean and muscular, he was wearing a blue wife-beater, jeans, and had the same tribal tattoo on his right arm as Adam and Blake.

"Ah'm Marie," she said nodding towards each boy. "Thank Y'all for helping me. Ah've got money to pay you with if Y'all let me stay the nigh'." She bit her lip and waited for a response that came almost instantly.

"No problem. Don't worry about the money," said David. He gestured towards the table and Rogue sat. "Have dinner with us and we can talk about how a southern gal like you, ended up here."

David went back to the stove while the other boys sat down. When he came back to the table he had a big bowl of pasta. He set it down and took a seat as his brothers began to grab anything edible.

"You'd better grab some quick. They'll have it all before you know it," he grinned at Rogue. Once everyone was settled Adam decided to break the ice.

"So, how'd you get here, if you're from the South?" he asked stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"How'd ya know Ah'm from the South?"

"Your accent."

"Oh. Well, Ah'm not sure Ah should tell Y'all about that. Ya may be scared of meh aftah Ah tell ya." Rogue rubbed her hands on her skirt nervously.

"Go ahead. We won't hurt you." Rogue swallowed as she shook her head.

"No, but Ah could hurt you." She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Ah shouldn't even be here. Thanks fuh everything. Ah gotta get outah here. Ah'm too dangerous."

"Wait!" Blake said reaching across the table and grabbing Rogue's arm. Missing the clothed part of her arm he shouted out immediately as he felt his energy drain into her. Rogue wrenched her arm away and looked at Blake in horror.

"No!" she screamed as Blake fell to the floor panting. Rogue ran out of the room and back upstairs into her room as Blake's friends went to check up on him. She couldn't stand to look into their eyes after what'd happened. They knew she was a freak now. They'd hate her before they'd even know anything about her.

She heard coming up the stairs so she ran to the door and locked it. As she grabbed her duffel bag she heard a knocking on the door.

"Marie!" Adam said through the other side. "Marie, open the door! It's okay! Blake's okay. You didn't hurt him. Come out so we can talk!" He sounded earnest and Rogue wanted so much to believe him, but she couldn't. She'd seen the way mutants were treated by normal people. They were hated and feared all at once. She couldn't handle it.

"No! Go away and leave meh alone! Ah want to leave!"

"You can leave...after we talk. We know what's happening to you!"

"Ah know what happenin' to meh too! Ah'm a freak with powahs that can kill!" Rogue shouted angrily.

"So am I," Adam shouted through the door. "We all are. Trust me and I'll show you."

"No!" Rogue opened the window and looked outside. There was a large tree right next to the window. One of its branches reached out to the window and was far enough for Rogue to climb onto. She dropped her bag onto the ground and reached out to jump onto the branch. She shimmied down the tree and prepared to leave. She bent down to grab her bag and turned to leave when she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Looking up she saw David frowning down at her.

"Uh, hi?" she said meekly before turning so she could run. David grabbed her arm and started to drag her back into the house.

"Let meh go!" Rogue squirmed. Throwing her hand out towards the tree. She was shocked to see an electricity ball come from the hand and hit the tree blowing a hole through it. David let her arm go when he saw she was too stunned to move.

"Now will you come back in with me?" he panted softly. He looked at Rogue meaningfully. "I think we all have some explaining to do." Rogue nodded dumbly and followed him into the house where Adam and Blake were sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"What happened?" Adam asked looking at Rogue's pale face and David's drawn one.

"She threw electricity through a tree." He escorted Rogue over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Will you tell us what happened in the kitchen?" Rogue nodded slowly. She opened and closed her mouth many times before finally speaking.

"Ah-Ah'm a mutant. My powahs ain't exactly people friendly. Ah have the ability to drain someone's life force and powah. Ah guess that's what I did tuh Blake. Ah'm sorry. Ah should've told ya, but Ah was scared that Y'all would think Ah'm a freak and report meh or somethin'."

"Well," Blake said winking. "You don't have to worry about that. How'd you end up here?"

"Well, Ah was at a party and was dancing with a guy named Cody. We fell somehow and he grabbed onto mah arm and touched mah skin. I drained him and when Ah left he was in a coma. Ah think he's bettah now because he ain't in mah head any more. That's kind of a side effect. Whoevah Ah drain, Ah get a bit of their personality stuck in mah head. Too many of 'em in there an' who knows what'll happen. Ah'm still figurin' some things out.

"Anyway, Ah went tuh my fostah-mothah and she said that she knew a woman who'd help meh. Ah believed her and we came here on the first fligh' we could get. When we got heh she sent meh to an abandoned parkin' lot alone and left meh. Ah saw some woman come out. Ah think she said 'er name was Mystique." Rogue missed the sharp intake of breath from the three boys.

"Well, Ah ran away from 'er because Ah couldn't believe that Ah was a mutant. And Ah ended up heh somehow. What about Y'all?" she asked suddenly. "How'd Ah end up throwin' electricity at a tree?" David sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair.

"Well, first things first. We're not friends or roommates if that's what you're thinking," Adam told her. "We're brothers. David's seventeen, I'm sixteen, and Blake's fifteen. Our parents died two years ago and David somehow found a way to keep us all together. We've been living on out own every since. Our parents were loaded, so we have plenty of money, but David makes us work anyway."

"So what about ya powahs?" Rogue asked looking at the boys curiously.

"Well, we discovered we had them right after out parents died. There was a whole scene with Child Protective Services and..." he shrugged. "Lets just say they won't bother us ever again. David's had us working with our powers everyday after school and we've learned to control them. I've got the power to blow things up with my hands. No fire balls or anything. I just concentrate and an explosion happens."

"I can create and throw electricity, as you already know," Blake said.

"And I can think of something and it will appear in my hand. Kind of materializing," David explained. He was silent for a moment before finally saying what he'd been thinking. "But here's the deal. You don't have anyplace to stay and we have an extra bedroom so..."

"So why don't you live here with us?" Adam finished when it seemed Rouge didn't understand.

"Are ya sure, sugah?" Rogue asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! She called me sugar- I mean sugah-I mean-oh whatever! She called _me _a pet name! You've just made my day," Adam grinned and Rogue smiled. "And yeah. We need more people around the house."

"But there are some rules," David butted in.

"Oh here we go," Blake sighed. He turned his head from his brother and whistled as though to ignore him.

"One: you have to go to school, two: you have to help out around the house, three: we have to work everyday on our powers after school, four: you have to have a job for spending money, and five: _never ever _use your powers for bad. We only do good in this house." Rogue nodded.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Ah can do that, but Ah have a rule of mah own. Don't call meh Marie in public. Call meh Rogue. Marie just doesn't seemed tuh fit anymore."

Adam smiled. "If we're going by codenames now, then call me Blast, Blake is Shocker, and David is Form. Only call us that if we're using our powers. Actually," Adam said standing. "I'll show you the best part. Follow me." He lead Rogue to the garage with his brothers tailing him.

When they reached the garage Adam opened the door and showed Rogue what looked to be a rehearsal room. It had been carpeted and insulated and changed into a real room, but it still had a garage door. There were a set of drums, some amps, two bass guitars, and two lead guitars, four microphones, an acoustic guitar, and some speakers.

"Wow. What's all this?" Rogue asked stepping into the room and looking around.

"This is our rehearsal room. We're in a band," Blake said giddily.

"What's with the extra microphones and guitars?"

"They were on sale," David said defensively as Rogue picked up an acoustic guitar and played around on it with her fingers. "Two-for-one."

"Cool. So what's your band called?" Rogue asked still playing around with the instrument.

"We haven't decided on a name yet, but we're trying to play for the welcome back high school dance," Blake told her. "We need another person to sing and play. Can you?"

"Ah don't know. Ah've never tried before. Ah guess Ah could try if you helped me. Ah'd love to learn how to play this thing."

"No problem," Blake said. "I'll teach you. But we'd better go on to bed now. I'm kind of tired and I'd like to get some rest. We've got work tomorrow, but right after I'll show you how to play and teach you some of the songs we've got here and maybe you could write some of your own."


	3. Off My Chest

                                                                             Rock Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **All the 15yr. olds are Freshmen, 16yr. olds are Sophomores, 17yr.olds are Juniors, anyone who's 18 is a Senior. This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. Especially Spectra2 who helped me straighten some things out with my info. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): Rietro is catching up!**

**Scott:** 1      **Remy:** 6     **Pietro:** 4         **David:** 1         **Blake:** 2          **Adam:**0

**Evan:**0       **Lance:**0     **Bobby:**0         **Todd:**0            **Dejuan:**0         **Brian:**0

**Robby:**0    **John:** 2

**Chapter 3**

When Rogue woke up she looked at her clock and noticed that it was already ten o'clock in the morning. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed in her normal clothes. Tights, a skirt, boots, a spaghetti-string green top, gloves, and a see through green shirt. She clunked downstairs and looked around the house. It was obvious the boys had already left for work.

She grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter, grabbed her notebook, a pen, and left a note on the table saying that she went out for a while to go sightseeing and would be back.

"Big bro'," Adam said as he and his big brother pulled out of a parking space and drove them towards work. They'd already dropped off Blake at the mall (he works in the food court).

"Yeah?" David asked.

"You think that she'll learn to control her powers like us? I mean-should we inform the Professor about this? He must've missed her, because that computer of his sniffed _us _out. It must be a malfunction. That or-"

"Interference," David said flatly. "I know. I'm thinking that, after work, we should introduce her to the X-men. She may want to swap us for someone who knows what their doing."

"But back to what I was going to say," Adam said impatiently. "Magneto-"

"One step ahead of you, squirt. I've already thought about that possibility. Magneto's got something to do with this. I'm sure of it. She mentioned Mystique and after she went to bed I called the professor and talked to him about it. He's anxious to meet her. We'll ask her about it later."

"Well...I'm so glad I got that off of my chest," Adam said sarcastically. He crossed his arms across his chest. "What would I do without you here to listen?"

"Go mad and blow everybody up."

Rogue walked around the neighborhood until she saw a park with lots of little kids playing around. She smiled and sat under a tree near the walkway. She pulled out her notebook and pen and began writing. She didn't even notice when someone came and stood behind her until they sat down.

Rogue whipped around startled and saw that it was Blake.

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "It's just you. Ya scared meh. Is it that late already?" Blake smiled.

"It's only 3:00. We can only work part-time because of our age. I took the bus home. David and Adam are still at work. What're you doing?" Rogue blushed.

"Ah was just writin' down a few things. So ya ready for our lesson?"

"Sure. I brought my guitar with me so we could play here."

"How'd ya know where to find meh?"

"You acted just like me when I first found out about my powers. You needed a place to think, right? I know you don't know your way around yet, but I figured you'd find the park eventually." Rogue smiled and put away her things.


	4. Meet the Xmen

                                                             Rock Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend):_ Romy still in the lead!_**

**Scott: **1       **Remy:** 7      **Pietro: **6     **David: **1        **Blake:** 2      **Adam:**0

**Evan:**0        **Lance:**0       **Bobby:**0     **Todd:**0          **Dejuan:**0     **Brian:**0

**Robby:**0     **John:** 2

**                                                          Chapter 4**

"Blake? Marie?" Adam called into the empty house. After getting no answer he added, "I guess they went out for a while." Rogue and Blake then entered the house laughing at some joke they'd shared on their way back. Rogue smiled at Adam and David.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothin much," David answered. Taking in the guitar his little brother held he asked, "How'd you do on your lessons?"

"Awesome!" Blake answered for her as he set his guitar down in a corner of the living room. "She learns fast and she's already got the basics down."

"Cool. Marie, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Rogue raised a suspicious eyebrow and waited.

"We want to take you to meet Professor Xavier. He's a mutant too and he runs a school for gifted kids, or mutants, whichever. He and his colleagues teach the kids to control their powers. They wanted us to join them, but we didn't want to. You may need an extra bit of help with your powers, but you don't have to move out if you don't want to. You could just go there for lessons after school with us. When Adam told you that I make them work on their powers he meant to say I make them come with me on sessions with the Professor, and his friends, to work on our control." Rogue gulped audibly and nodded her agreement.

"W-when?" she asked.

"Now. We have a session in thirty minutes."

Professor X!" Kitty cried running through the mansion halls. "David and the guys are, like, here! And they, like, brought a girl!"

"Yes, Kitty," Professor X said as he appeared from nowhere. The two made their way through the halls to the front of the mansion. "I know."

When he got to the front he told Kitty to go and collect the other members of the team. He saw that David, Adam, and Blake had arrived for their training as usual and had brought the friend David told him about.

"Hello," he said rolling towards her and extending his hand. "I'm Professor Xavier. You must be Rogue." The young girl nodded and shook his hand letting go of it quickly, even though she wore gloves.

"Yeah," she said.

Professor Xavier inclined his head behind him knowing that by then his team had all appeared and was standing behind him.

"This is my team and family," he said. "Scott, Jean, Ororo, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan. They're also known as the X-men." He did not expect for the teenager's face to suddenly go pale and to start backing slowly away from him.

"X-men?" Rogue asked nervously backing away from them. Adam, Blake, and David all ran towards the doors and blocked them after recognizing her signs of flight. By the time Rogue reached the door she was barred in by the three brothers. She turned her face defiantly up at them.

"Let meh go!" she hissed venomously.

"Negative," Blake returned firmly.

"Let meh go right now! Ah don't want tuh hurt ya, but Ah will if Ah have tuh." She reached toward her right hand and prepared to take off her glove. The Professor and the X-men watched this scene in stunned silence. The Professor finally broke the threatening silence.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked softly slowly going closer to her. He stopped only when he saw that the closer he came the farther away she tried to get.

"As if ya don't know!" she said. "Y-ya had one o' yur goons attack me."

"Goons? I don't have goons. But what did they look like?"

"Ah don't know. He was a guy in tights with silver claws. He told me Ah was dealing with tha X-men." Logan blanched. He extended his claws and Rogue almost took off her glove to drain Blake, but she was stopped by David.

"Like these?" Logan asked roughly.

"Yeah," she swallowed nervously.

"It wasn't me. I've never seen you before in my life." He looked to Professor X as though pleading his case.

"It's alright, Logan. I know who it was," Xavier said assuringly.

"Mystique," Logan growled. He retracted his claws even though saying the name made him want to do the opposite.

"Exactly."

"Who, the shape shifter?" Rogue asked confused. The Professor looked at Rogue sharply.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Slightly. She wanted meh tuh join tha Brothahood. Ah was so shocked tuh find out Ah was a mutant that Ah ran away. Why?"

"She tricked you. Cerebro missed your mutant powers surfacing, due to interference, and she must've believed that I was on my way. She tried to scare you so that if we ever showed up, or you met us later, you'd never want to join us. You'd be too scared."

"How do Ah know ya tellin' tha truth?" she asked. She'd finally stopped fighting Blake and allowed him and his brothers relax once they saw that she wouldn't run.

"You have to trust us and ask yourself if you really trust them," Xavier said gesturing towards Blake, Adam, and David. "Do you really believe that they would take you to people who only wanted to hurt you?"

"No," she answered immediately surprising everyone with her faith.

"So...do you trust us or what, Stripes?" Logan asked.

"Ah'm thinkin' about it." Logan grinned. He liked the kid already.

"Yes, well, I believe we should get on with training. Follow the others and they'll give you a suit," Professor X said.


	5. Just Under the Surface

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN:** This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Romy still in the lead!_**

**Scott: **1 **Remy: **9 **Pietro:** 7** David:** 1 **Blake: **2 **Adam: **1

**Evan:**0 **Lance:**0 **Bobby:**0 **Todd:**0 **Dejuan:**0** Brian:**0

**Robby:**0 **John:** 2

**Chapter 5**

After dodging what had to be the thousandth explosive Rogue began to think about how helpful it would be if she had some physical powers instead of one that had to be provoked. While thinking this she didn't notice an explosive that was flying at her. When she noticed where it was it was too late to move. She put her hands up to shield herself and was surprised when it blew up. Looking down at her hands she noticed that she had once again used Blake's power of electricity.

"Thank ya," she muttered under her breath. "For ya powahs, Blake." It took a few seconds to get the hang of his powers, but she soon learned how to control them.

She noticed that the space they were aiming to get to for safety wasn't too far away from her. She began to run towards the space with the others in front of her. She knew that because of her powers Blake, Adam, and David were destroying most of the explosives so that she could have a better go at the safe spot.

Not noticing that she had explosives behind her, as she was fending off the explosives in her sight, Jean continued to block them with her telepathy. When Rogue saw that one was almost on her she threw an electricity ball and blew it up before it got too close. Jean whipped around in surprise and sent a startled thanks at Rogue.

Before Rogue knew it, the simulation was over. She and the others changed back, went to the living room, and waited for the Professor to give his opinion.

'_Ah wondah how come Ah could still use Blake's powah_,' she thought leaning against the windowsill of the living room. She scowled outwardly. She'd learned that while she held that look on her face people would steer clear of her, giving her enough time to think, until they thought she was approachable. '_Ah drained Cody and he left meh alone aftah a few hours. But Blake's powah came when Ah was thinkin' about how useful it would be tuh have a powah lihke his. Maybe Ah can call on them whenevah I want. Maybe Ah can learn to control them as mah own and they'll surface when Ah need 'em._'

Professor Xavier rolled into the living room with his colleagues flanking him.

Rogue noticed that he had a new mutant with him. She knew this because the man's mutation was outward. He was built like a gorilla, but had human characteristics. He had fangs, long blue hair on his head and body, wore glasses, and was carrying on a conversation with the Professor.

She didn't stare knowing how rude it was and how bad it felt to have someone stare at you because of your appearance.

"Good job, everyone," Ororo told them. She walked towards her nephew and put her hand on his bare shoulder.

The simple skin-to-skin contact made Rogue bristle uncomfortably. Her attitude became sour and her angry expression suddenly wasn't so hard to keep.

'_This is ridiculous_,' she thought. '_Ah can't get mad every time someone touches someone else. It's just stupid. Ah can't touch or be touched, it's that simple. Ah'll deal. It's not lihke Ah have a choice._'

"Yes," Professor Xavier agreed. He placed his hands on his lap his fingers touching one another. "You all showed excellent teamwork. Rogue, how did you create the electricity balls to save Jean?"

Rogue shrugged as everyone's attention was turned to her.

"Last nigh' Ah accidentally drained some o' Blake's powah. Today when Ah was thinkin' about how much easier it would be if Ah had a powah that Ah could use to destroy some o' those explosives," Rogue trailed off and shrugged. "They just came back. Ah was surprised because they fade aftah awhile. You know the story, but when Ah needed them they came back." The Professor nodded his head pensively.

"Yes, we saw. What I don't understand is how, when Cody's essence has seemed to fade from your persona, Blake's hasn't. Unless, perhaps his hasn't faded at all. Perhaps you're able to call upon their characteristics when needed, but where do they go when you don't?" he asked himself more than Rogue. The question, of course, was rhetorical because the answer alluded them all.

"Ah kind of think tha same thing. Maybe Ah can control what Ah drain. But Ah'm not sure if Ah can." Xavier nodded in understanding. He gestured around him.

"Would you like to join us? You don't have to. You could come here after school everyday and we'll all work together on your control." Rogue took few minutes to think about it.

"Okay," she agreed slowly allowing her facial expression to relax. "Ah'll do it. But Ah stay with tha guys."

"That's fine, Stripes," Logan spoke up. "Just try to keep your powers under wraps. Be here tomorrow with the guys and we'll work more." Rogue nodded.

"It was nihce meetin' y'all," she said as she and the guys started to leave. Jean smiled at Rogue as she passed by her.

"Thanks for having my back earlier," Jean said.

"No problem." Rogue allowed herself to return the friendly smile as she exited the house.


	6. Meet the Band

** Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Looks like Pietro and Blake are duking it out over Rogue! Their close to beating Remy out!_**

**Scott: **1** Remy: **10**Pietro:** 8** David:** 2 **Blake: **8 **Adam: **1

**Evan:**0**Lance:**0**Bobby:**0 **Todd:**0**Dejuan:**0** Brian:**0

**Robby:**0**John:** 2

**Chapter 6**

"That went well," Blake said once they'd gotten home. He immediately went to get his guitar out of the corner he'd set it in earlier that day.

"Ah guess so," Rogue shrugged. Without saying anything to anybody else she went to her room leaving the boys frowning after her.

"You think she's okay?" Adam asked frowning after her.

"I don't know," David said truthfully. "She seemed fine earlier. What do you think, Blake?" Blake looked up, from where he'd been stoking his guitar, totally clueless.

"Huh?" he asked looking like a kid who'd just gotten caught stealing a cookie. David sighed patiently.

"Marie. Do you think Marie is okay?" he said slowly to his brother.

"Oh!" he said in realization. "I don't know. I think so. She seemed fine. Although, come to think about it, she didn't talk much on the way back."

"Blake, she didn't talk much on the way there," Adam said rolling his eyes. "We should leave her to herself for awhile. I wouldn't mess with her. She's deadly with a pillow."

"How would you know?" Blake asked suspiciously. "She only got here yesterday."

"I went to check on her last night to make sure she was okay. I think she sleep walks because she heard me and came at me with a pillow. I backed out of her room and she just went back to bed as though she'd never moved." David and Blake laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny! She almost ruined my perfect face!"

Rogue lay down on her bed feeling nauseated and dizzy. She had a huge headache. She knew she should go down stairs and tells the guys, but she just couldn't move. Her whole body ached with a strained pain.

'_Oh, god_,' Rogue thought twisting and turning on her bed. '_I feel lihke I'm gonna die. It has to be somethin' with Blake's powahs I can feel it._'

She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. Once she'd relaxed she felt herself falling. Somehow she knew that this might be the only way to figure out what was wrong with her, so she went with it.

She found herself in a dark space the only lighting was around her. Looking around she saw an electricity ball coming closer and closer towards her.

"B-Blake?" she questioned in disbelief. Standing in front of her was Blake looking the way he had the night she drained him. He was holding his energy ball above his head using it as a source of light.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" he asked looking at her. "Rogue? What're you doing here?"

"It's _mah_ head! You should be gone bah now," she said.

"Nope. I'm harder to cage than that Cody dude."

"You know about Cody?"

"Of course! I saw him back there," he said jerking his fist behind him. "He's unconscious in a cell block. I don't know _what _you saw in him. I'm cuter." He pouted.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Look, Blake, Ah'm sorry, but Ah think that if you don't go into a cell too that Ah could be in serious trouble. Ah can't handle two people in mah head. Ah can't even handle _meh _in mah head."

"B-but I don't wanna," Blake whined stomping his foot.

As his foot hit the floor Rogue doubled over as a huge wave of pain burst in her head.

"Whoa," Blake said. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to." He ran over to Rogue and helped her to her feet. "I'll go." He turned and left.

Rogue stood there alone, her head still throbbing, and watched as Blake disappeared into a cell. She felt herself rising.

"Rogue! _Rogue_!" Adam said knocking on the door. "If you don't open this door I'm going to blast it open. No pun intended."

Rogue awoke with a throbbing head in time to hear Adam's threat.

"Ah'm coming," she responded. "Don't get yur panties in a bunch." She opened the door and Adam stopped mid-knock.

"I don't wear panties," he said clearly insulted. "I'm a boxers man."

"Whatevah. What do ya want, sugah?" Adam beamed at her.

"I love it when you say that," he told her. "Dinner's ready and David won't let us eat without you."

"Ah'm comin'."

"Rogue!" David shouted the next morning. "Come on down. We got some friends we want you to meet."

Rogue sighed in annoyance as she opened the door to her room and walked out of it. Walking down the stairs she noticed three guys other than David, Adam, and Blake standing there.

One guy was black. He was wearing cargo shorts and a green wife-beater. He was tall and thin, had short brown curly hair, green eyes, and a killer smile.

The other was white, with brown eyes, short spiked blonde hair, Blake's height, stocky, and he was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jean shorts.

The last guy was the tallest of all of them. He had light brown eyes, short black hair. He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue wife-beater.

"Hey! There she is," Blake said happily. "We want you to meet the rest of the band. Go ahead introduce yourselves."

"I'm Dejuan," said the black teen. "I'm the drummer and the only sane one in the group." Blake stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm Brian," said the blonde boy. "I'm one of the bassists."

"I'm Robby," said the black haired boy. "I'm one of the lead guitarists."

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm Rogue."

"Yeah!" Blake said bouncing up and down on in the chair he sat in. "She's gonna be in the band! That is...if she can sing." Everyone turned towards Rogue who still stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Can you?" they asked at once.

"Ah don't know. Ah don't get many comments from the shower."

"Well, come on! Sing something," Blake said. "What about that song you were writing yesterday?" Rogue looked surprised.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I peeked over your shoulder before you turned around," he answered truthfully not at all embarrassed.

"Fihne. Ah'll sing. Come on. We gotta go in the garage."

Rogue lead the way into the garage and picked up one of the acoustic(? Is that right? I'm talking about the guitars you don't have to plug into an amp.) guitars and waited until everyone was settled before starting.

"Okay. No laughing," she warned glaring at them.

Rogue:

_**He was always such a nice boy   
The quiet one   
With good intentions   
He was down for his brother   
Respectful to his mother   
A good boy   
But good don't get attention   
One kid with a promise   
The brightest kid in school   
He's not a fool   
Reading books about science and smart stuff   
It's not enough, no   
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa**_

_**He's not invisible anymore   
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse   
Since he walked through that classroom door   
He's all over primetime news**_

_**Mary's got the same size hands   
As Marilyn Monroe   
She put her fingers in the imprints   
At Manns Chinese Theater Show   
She coulda been a movie star   
Never got the chance to go that far   
Her life was stole   
Now we'll never know**_

_**No no no no oh**_

**_They were crying to the camera   
Said he never fitted in   
He wasn't welcomed   
He showed up the parties   
We was hanging in   
Some guys puttin' him down   
Bullying him round round   
Now I wish I woulda talked to him   
Gave him the time of day   
Not turn away   
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_**   
**_He might have stayed at home   
Playing angry chords on his guitar_**

_**He's not invisible anymore   
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains   
Since he walked through that classroom door   
Everybody knows his name**_

_**Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)   
As Marilyn Monroe   
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)   
At Manns Chinese Theater Show   
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)   
Never got the chance to go that far   
Her life was stole   
Now we'll never know   
(Now we'll never know, oh)**_

_**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)   
He had a try out with the Sixers   
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)   
Now we're never gonna see him slam   
Flying high as Kobe can   
His life was stole (Stole)   
Oh now we'll never know**_

_**Now we'll never never never know   
Mmm now we'll never never never never know   
Stole (Stole)   
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)   
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)   
She put her fingers in the imprints   
At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)   
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)   
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)   
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)   
Oh now we'll never know   
(Now we'll never never know, no)**_

_**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)   
He had a try out with the Sixers   
Couldn't wait for Saturday   
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)   
Flying high as Kobe can   
His life was stole (Stole, oh)   
Oh now we'll never know   
(Now we'll never never know)**_

_**Oh no no no   
Yeah their lives were stole**_


	7. FakeOut

Rock Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Blake's in the lead!_**

**Scott: **1** Remy: **12**Pietro:** 11** David:** 3 **Blake: **17 **Adam: **1

**Evan:**0**Lance:**0**Bobby:**0 **Todd:**0**Dejuan:**0** Brian:**0

**Robby:**0**John:** 3

**Chapter 7**

Rogue looked up from the guitar to look at the guys. She saw that they all had huge grins on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You're in!" they said in unison. Rogue rolled her eyes. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost time to go to the X house as she called it.

"Hey, guys, we gotta go," Blake said getting Rogue's drift. The three boys filed out silently musing about their new singer.

"Do they know?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," David admitted. "They found out almost as soon as we did. Remember when I said we couldn't control our powers? Well, they saw Blake using his one day and they guessed the truth."

"They weren't freaked out?"

"No. They think it's cool. They promised to keep our secret no matter what," Adam explained. He lead them outside and into the car. "I drive," he told David smugly.

"I don't know. Last time you drove we ended up in New York."

"Did not!"

"Close to it, but go ahead."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Rogue asked them.

"Yeah. They've been our friends since we were little. They wouldn't turn on us." Rogue nodded even though she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Stripes," Logan said when she and the boys entered the mansion. "Today you're going to meet the newbees."

"Newbees?" Rogue questioned him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Follow me." He lead the four down to the Danger Room. There Rogue saw were more mutant kids that she'd not met before.

"This," Logan said pointing to a tall, brown haired, boy. "Is Bobby or Iceman, Amara or Magma, Jubilee or Jubilation, Tabitha or Boom-Boom, and this is Jamie or Multiple."

When Rogue raised a questioning eyebrow at them. The group of five answered her unasked question.

"I can become and create ice," Bobby said.

"I can create balls of energy that explode," said Tabitha.

"I can create and control fire," Amara told her.

"I create fireworks and explosions," Jubilee explained simply.

"If I'm bumped or jolted I create clones of myself," said Jamie shyly and Rogue was given the distinct impression that he was very self-conscious and ashamed of his powers. "I try not to have too much human contact without being prepared."

"Same heah," Rogue felt forced to admit. For some reason she felt obligated to make the small boy feel better. "But yours is a cool power. Ah mean, Ah wouldn't mind having ten o' ya runnin' 'round me." She smiled at Jamie and he blushed in response.

"Quit flirting with the copycat and lets get to training," Logan said. "Go suit up; the others are waiting." Rogue had the distinct need to stick her tongue out at the tough guy...so she did. He glared at her and she glared back much to the amusement of everyone present.

After hours of intense training with both of the X-men teams (the newbees and the 'originals') Rogue and the guys were ready to go home and crash when an alarm went off.

"Attention students," Professor Xaviers' voice took over the school. "We are being attacked by the Brotherhood and the Acolytes. I want all the new X-men in the Danger Room to handle this one with the regular team. Everyone else to your rooms and wait for further instruction."

Rogue blanched. She wasn't sure if she could handle a fight. A _real _fight between mutants. It seemed wrong to be against each other when they shared a common gift. Blake, Adam, and David watched Rogue's reaction.

"Can you handle this?" David asked concerned.

"Ah gotta sometime," Rogue answered with a careless shrug. "Might as well be now."

When Rogue and the others got outside the two teams were lined up and waiting for them with one person Rogue recognized.

"Mystique," she said aloud. Mystique saw her and grinned.

"I've come for you," Mystique admitted. "It's taken me a while to find you, but I knew you'd end up here with the Brady Bunch sooner or later. Come with us." Mystique held out her hand. "And no one will be hurt."

"Don't do it, Stripes," Logan said. "She's lying." Rogue felt confused.

'_Ah can't sit by and watch if she's goin' tuh hurt these people. They've trihed tuh help meh. Ah at least owe them loyalty_,' she decided.

"No," she Mystique.

"We can take you by force," said a man she hadn't noticed before. He was wearing a helmet on his head that made it almost impossible to see his face.

"Ah doubt it, but even if ya could, ya'd nevah control meh."

The man chuckled sinisterly. "Don't count on it. Come with us willingly or we'll make sure everyone you care about suffers." Rogue raised a careless shoulder.

"What do Ah care. Ah'm not exactly family with these people. Ah'm just usin' 'em. If ya kill 'em it won't hurt meh a bit," she bluffed putting on her best poker face.

"I don't believe you," Mystique said.

"Fihne." Rogue grabbed a hold of Jamie who'd been in front of her. "Take yur best shot at him."

"I can't tell if you're stupid or crazy," Mystique said. The woman then grinned insanely. "Either way, it'll make you a great addition to our team."

"Let's go," said the tall man rising in the air. He conjured ten large metal balls and he and his two teams entered them. "We'll be back for you."


	8. Access Denied!

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend):_ Blake is still in the lead!_**

**Scott: **1** Remy: **14**Pietro:** 11** David:** 3 **Blake: **17 **Adam: **1

**Evan:**0**Lance:**0**Bobby:**0 **Todd:**0**Dejuan:**0** Brian:**0

**Robby:**0**John:** 2

**Chapter 8**

Rogue let go of Jamie as soon as the metal balls were out of sight.

"What did you think you were doing?" Cyclops exploded his face livid with anger.

"Ah was savin' yur butts," Rogue answered calmly.

"By sacrificing Jamie?" Jean asked just as angry.

"If they thought Ah cared what happened to any of you, then they'd be able to use you against meh. By pretending Ah didn't give a damn about the squirt here, they thought Ah was using _you_. Until they think othah wise, they won't try and use you as leverage to make meh join them." Jean's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what Rogue had said, while Cyclops still looked angry.

"That's no excuse!" he continued. "You almost sacrificed a member of our team."

"Pipe down one-eye," Rogue snapped angrily. "Ah saved yur ass and you know it." She turned around and headed back towards the mansion leaving three angry brothers bearing down on the X-men team.

"Rogue," said Professor Xavier catching the teen as she walked out through the side door. She turned around and waited. "I apologize for my teams earlier behavior. You did the right thing. By bluffing them out you stopped a confrontation that could have become violent. Jamie told me and he said he understands what you did and that he would've done the same thing. Actually, he wanted to know if you two could talk sometimes."

"Why?" Rogue asked. Feeling the way she was at the moment, she didn't feel like talking to any of the X-men.

"You two are a lot alike. You fear large crowds so you don't leave the house often, you crave human contact without there being a consequence, and you both are overprotected." Rogue snorted.

"Honey, the only thing overprotected is mah skin," she turned to leave.

"Exactly." Rogue turned back to the Professor understanding.

"Okay," she said. "Show meh to him." Professor Xavier smiled lighting up his features and making him seem younger.

Jamie looked up from his math book as a knock on the door startled him. He looked at his clock and concluded it wasn't one of the X-men as they were training.

"Jamie?" a southern female voice asked. "Are ya here, sugah?" Jamie jumped up from bed and opened the door.

"Rogue?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him and he felt his face get hot.

"Call meh Marie, sugah." She walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Jamie, having the mind of a naughty thirteen year old, inwardly grinned.

"Ah wanted to talk to ya. Ah wanted to explain what happened today."

"You already did, remember? I understand. I would've done the same if it were me."

"Who are they?" Rogue asked frowning. "I only recognized Mystique. But the Prof said the others were the Acolytes and the Brotherhood, right?"

"Right. The Brotherhood is like us. Well, not exactly. They work for Magneto. He's the tall guy with the helmet." Rogue looked confused.

"You make it sound like you work for the government."

"We don't, but they work for Magneto. We don't really work for the Professor, but he teaches us to control our powers and to use them to help people, not hurt them. Magneto trains his team to do the opposite. They believe that a war will break out between the human and mutants and they try to start the war and recruit more mutants all the time. That's why the Professor trains us. We stop them."

"But who are they?"

"Well, there's the silver haired boy is Pietro or Quicksilver, the guy with the brown hair and mullet is Lance or Avalanche (he has a thing for Kitty), the toad-like kid with dirty blonde hair and a dirty everything else is Todd or Toad, the big, fat guy with a Mohawk is Freddy or Blob. They make up the brotherhood with Mystique as their leader."

"What are their powahs?" Rogue asked him.

"Well," Jamie started. "Quicksilver is inhumanly fast, Avalanche can create earthquakes, Toad is exactly what his name suggests, and Blob is inhumanly strong."

"What about the Acolytes and what does Magneto do?"

"Magneto controls metal and can fly. They Acolytes are made up from Remy or Gambit who can use his energy to make anything an explosive, John or Pyro who can control fire, Piotr or Colossus who can create full body armor, and Sabertooth who acts and looks like a Sabertooth tiger. Like Wolverine"

"What's his real name?"

"Doesn't have one as far as I know." Rogue grinned.

"That's awful," Rogue said. She looked at her watch. "Ah'd bettah be goin'. The othahs should be done by now. If ya evah need tuh talk ya know where tuh find meh." Jamie smiled.

"You mean it?" he asked. "You'd actually be my friend?"

"Of course, sugah. That is, if you want to be mine."

"Yeah! Of course!" Jamie jumped off of his bed. Rogue stood and grinned at him. Jamie followed her out of his room to the front door talking to her animatedly.

When they reached the front door Rogue gave Jamie a hug making sure that she didn't zap him and aware that the other X-men were watching.

"Ah'll see yah latah, sugah," she whispered in his ear. As she went to leave Scott and the other X-men stepped forward.

"Rogue," he started. "I'm sorry. It's just that it really seemed like you didn't care-"

"That was tha point," Blake said as he and his brothers glared at them from the doorway.

Rogue stated dully, "Look, don't worry about it. Ah would've felt the same way. Just don't underestimate meh again." She looked pointedly at each one of the X-men, save Jamie. Then she and the three brothers left the house.

"By the way, Rogue," Adam said as they entered the car and drove home. "Tomorrow is the first day of school. We already got you some supplies. David's going to take you shopping for clothes."

"Do Ah have tuh go tuh school? Ah don't need any new clothes and thanks for the supplies."

Adam thought for a moment. "Yes. Are you sure? You're welcome."

"Fihne. Yes. Ah know." All three brothers shrugged.

"Okay," they said in unison.


	9. Behind Door 1

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend):_ Blake is still in the lead!_**

**Scott: **1** Remy: **14 **Pietro:** 12** David:** 3 **Blake: **21 **Adam: **1

**Evan:**0 **Lance:**0 **Bobby:**0 **Todd:**0 **Dejuan:**0** Brian:**0

**Robby:**0 **John:** 2

**Chapter 9**

"Marie! Wake up already! We're gonna be late and you're not gonna have time to eat breakfast!" David called banging on her door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rogue grumbled getting up from bed. She got dressed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth and hair. She grabbed her makeup kit and opened the door. David stopped mid-knock and stared at Rogue with his mouth open.

"Y-you-"

"What's wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked walking past him. "You have a problem?"

"Y-you're not wearing any makeup!" David stuttered in complete awe. He followed her down the stairs still looking completely shocked and Rogue felt the need to make sure he was okay. She turned around and David stopped right behind her still shocked.

"What? Haven't ya evah seen a gurl without makeup?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, but not you!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned back away to head into the kitchen. When she got in there she saw both Blake and Adam sitting at the table eating breakfast. They looked toward her when they heard her come in and their reaction was the same as David's.

"Shut up and pass the pancakes," was all Rogue said.

She ate quickly, grabbed her pack from the living room, and stopped in front of the living room door long enough to put on her makeup. She headed outside the door with the guys right behind her.

"David," she said smiling sweetly at him. "Can I drive?"

"You don't know the way," David told her smoothly. He'd obviously been prepared for this day. "After a while you can." Rogue rolled her eyes and got into the car. On the way there she noticed three pairs of eyes continuously making their way to her.

"What?" she asked irritably when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you even wear makeup?" all three asked at once.

"Why do you care?" Rogue shot back a small smile playing at her mouth. They were too cute.

"Because you look great without it!" Blake said.

"Not that you don't with it," Adam added.

"Yeah. You just look unapproachable with it on," David explained finally after his bumbling brothers continued giving her the run-around.

"That's tha point," Rogue said.

"But why? I mean if you get to school with that makeup on you're going to be asked out. If you go to school with no makeup on you're going to be asked to marry someone," Blake said. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before saying. "You know what? Why don't you keep the makeup on. I don't like the idea of everyone asking you to marry them so soon. I'll give them twenty years first."

"Blake," Adam said. "You know what you just said made no sense, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Just checking."

Rogue got out of the car holding her schedule in hand while the Blake and David wished her luck and went off to find their classes, leaving her with Adam.

"Let's see what you got here," Adam said grabbing her schedule and leading her into the school. "First subject...English. Hey, your whole schedule is the same as mine! Come on, I'll show you around." Rogue followed Adam through the school's busy halls and into her first class. He sat in the back next to the window and Rogue sat next to him.

"This," he said placing his hands on his desk and smoothing the surface as though it were a bed sheet. "Is Mr. Frugal's class. He's an old guy, pretty cool though. He's just an old teenager. He's married to Mrs. Frugal; she's the science teacher. She's pretty cool too." The bell rang just as he finished explaining and students piled in. Rogue noticed that Scott, Tabitha, Evan and Dejuan were also in their class.

"Hello, students," Mr. Frugal said entering the class room. Rogue had to admit that Adam was right; he was pretty cool. He seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties. He was wearing blue jeans, a collared shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Sup, Mr. Frugal," said a boy entering the class room with others behind him.

Rogue turned and had the urge to gasp aloud. Instead, she settled for glaring openly at each of the boys that entered the classroom. Lance, Pietro, Todd, and another one of the bad mutant guys entered the room.

"Ah," said Mr. Frugal raising an eyebrow. "Nice of you gentlemen to join us." He looked down at his roster. "Since you're the only one's left on the attendance chart I'd say you're Todd, Lance, Pietro, and Remy."


	10. Are U Kidding Me?

** Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**Summery: **_Mystique never convinced Rogue to join the Brotherhood and the Professor didn't detect her. She ends up in Bayville with no place to stay, no friends, no answers, and doesn't know who to trust. She finds herself outside of a house hungry, tired, and scared. She knocks on the door and finds three guys that'll rock her world..._

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Remy is once again in the lead, but will Blake or Adam take over?_**

**Scott: **1 **Remy: **30 **Pietro:** 14 **David:** 5 **Blake: **21** Adam: **22

**Evan: **0** Lance: **0 **Bobby: **0**Todd: **0**Dejuan: **0 **Brian: **0

**Robby: **0**John:** 3

**Chapter 10**

"Right, you are," said the guy Rogue assumed was Remy. He was wearing an outfit so weird that Rogue couldn't even try to describe under a long brown trench coat. He had messy brown hair, and black and dark purple eyes (anyone know the real color?).

'_Great_,' Rogue thought. '_A swamp rat._' She continued to look at the four guys angrily remembering the last time they'd met. Remy caught her staring and winked at her. Rogue put on her most disgusted face and turned to Adam.

"We have class with tha bad ones?" she asked. She noticed his calm face and immediately wanted to smack the back of his head. The guy didn't even seemed fazed.

"Yeah," he said smiling sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you. We all go to school together, but we don't let our beef spill out too far. No powers in public if you can help it. You can still be mad at 'em or whatever, but just keep it on the DL."

Rogue watched, extremely pissed, as the four boys took their seats. She went through the rest of the class glancing over at them every once and a while to find them staring at her. She would give a cold stare and they would give a knowing smirk.

By the end of class Rogue was ready for the end of school. This was too weird. How do you go to school with your enemy and pretend like they didn't just try to kill you?

By the time Adam showed Rogue to the science classroom after lunch she had it down. All she had to do is drop the bad ones. She could pretend she didn't know them. She and Adam sat in the back near the windows.

"Adam?" she said after sitting down. "What's with ya an' windahs?"

Adam grinned. "Gym class for the girls. Every class we have stares down into the gym courtyard where the girls run, jump, play, frolic, and all the other stuff that make guys drool wearing clothes...that make guys drool."

Rogue snorted. "You're a pig."

"But you love me anyway," he teased.

"Just barely." Rogue looked around the classroom and watched as a girl with short black hair, a violet bodysuit ripped artfully in many places, she had a black (it was black right) long jacket, cross earrings, and black boots.

She sat next to Rogue. Noticing the girl next to her she smiled.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Wanda. I'm new here."

"Hey. I'm Rogue. I'm new too. This is my friend Adam," Rogue leaned back and allowed Wanda to glance at Adam. She seemed impressed. The bell rang and the three turned towards the front of the class.

Rogue walked towards the exit of the school intent on meeting the guys at the car. She had convinced Adam to allow her to go to her locker alone. She made her way through the crowd.

'_It's amazin'_,' she thought shaking her head. '_How many kids can't wait till school is ovah, but as soon as it is they don't wanna go._' She stopped suddenly when she was pulled back into a pair of arms not belonging to anyone she knew. Looking up she recognized the owner of the arms. '_Ugh. Swamp rat._'

"What do ya want?" she asked pushing her way off of him. She glared up from him.

"Oh, chere," said the Cajun grinning roguishly at her. He put his hands over his heart or, in Rogue's opinion, where his heart was _supposed _to be. "You wound me. Ah only wanted tuh make sure that yesterday's lil' encountah won't have an effect on our personal relationship."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What personal relationship?"

"Da one we most likely to have, chere."

"First of all, mah name ain't chere; it's Rogue. Learn it. Secondly, we ain't got a relationship. It's just not possible."

"Chere, if ya mean yur touchin' thing Ah can handle it. It shouldn't ruin yur fun."

Rogue smiled blandly. "Ah'm afraid you misunderstood. Ah'm allergic tuh swamp rats. See yah."


	11. Not Who He Seems

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): Polls Will be closed within the next two Chapters.**

**Scott: **1** Remy: **36 **Pietro:** 14** David:** 5 **Blake: **23 **Adam: **28

**Evan: **0 **Lance: **0 **Bobby: **0 **Todd: **0**Dejuan: **0** Brian: **0

**Robby:0John: 3**

**Chapter 11**

"He did what?" David exploded. He and the others had gotten Rogue home and finally convinced her to explain what she'd been pissed about. Blake unknowingly charged up two electric balls, David materialized a bat, and Adam accidentally blew up the doughnut he'd grabbed from the _Krispy Kremes_ box on the table.

"Don't get yur panties in a bunch," Rogue said dismissively. She walked into the kitchen with the three boys behind her. "Ah took care of it. He won't bothah meh again."

"How do you know that?" Blake said. "And I don't wear panties! I'm a boxers man."

"Me too," David said.

"Yeah. I already told you that I prefer the nude," Adam sniffed.

Rogue grabbed an apple and lifted herself to sit on the kitchen counter. "Ya did not," she said calmly rolling her eyes as David and Blake stared enviously at their brother. "Ya told meh that ya lihke boxahs."

"Ah-hah!" Adam shouted as though making a great discovery. "She remembers!" He turned to his brothers and stuck out his tongue childishly. "She likes me better."

"Ah do not!" Rogue denied turning red. She jumped down off of the counter and threw the apple core away. "Can we get back on tha subject. Y'all were bein' mad 'bout tha swamp rat." At their blank stares Rogue corrected herself. "Remy." The three boys immediately began to laugh.

"Swamp...(snort)...rat?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. He's Cajun." When the three continued to laugh Rogue rolled her eyes and left the room. "Ah'm surrounded bah freakin' idiots."

"I...(laugh)...resent...(snort)...that!" David shouted from the kitchen.

"Whatevah!" Rogue said running upstairs.

"Rogue, we're sorry!" David pleaded. He and his brothers had spent the last half hour trying to get Rogue out of her room.

"Yeah, come out, please," Blake said. He waited a few moments before adding, "The others are going to be here soon and we need to rehearse today if we're going to try out for the gig at the 'Welcome Back Dance' tomorrow."

Adam slapped Blake in the back of the head.

"Don't tell her that!" he snapped. "She'll think we're using her and never come out."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will n-"

"I'll come out if Ren and Stimpy stop arguing!" Rogue called.

"Deal!"

"Okay, last night David wrote a song with a part for Rogue and Adam," Blake said as everyone grabbed their instruments. Adam and Rogue each grabbed a microphone instead of an instrument.

"They know that already," David said. "I called and explained. They know how it goes and everything. Now all we have to do is put it together."

"Oh! Okay. Count us off, Dejuan."

Rogue:

_**How can you see into my eyes**_

_**Like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**_

Adam & Rogue:

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

Rogue:

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Adam & Rogue:

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Rogue & Adam:

_**Bring me to life**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Rogue:

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

Adam:

_**All of this time**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me**_

Rogue:

_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems**_

**_I've got to open my eyes to everything_**

Adam:

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

Rogue:

_**Don't let me die here**_

Adam:

_**There must be something more**_

Rogue:

_**Bring me to life**_

Adam & Rogue:

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

Adam:

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

Rogue:

_**Bring me to life...**_

"That was great!" Blake exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "Rogue your pipes are sick!" Rogue looked at Blake clearly confused.

"Mah what are what?"

"You have an amazing voice," Dejuan translated calmly from behind his drums. He stood and checked his watch. "Hey guys, I know I just got here, but I've got to be at work in, like, half an hour."

"Okay," David said. "I'll walk you out."

"Don't forget us!" Brian and Robby said. "We rode with you!" They carefully placed their instruments in their respective places before sprinting off after Dejuan and David. Rogue just watched in amusement as they each made fools of themselves. She turned to Adam and Blake.

"Guys, Ah'm bushed. Ah'm goin' tuh bed."

The next morning, the first thing that assaulted Rogue's ears was Blake's wailing on her bedroom door.

"Rogue! Rogue, wake up!" Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm up, Ah'm up," she groaned rolling lazily out of bed.

"Good, hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting downstairs and we've gotta hurry. We're going to have a morning rehearsal before we tryout for the Welcome back dance." Rogue sighed.

"Ya know, when I agreed to be in this band there was nothing that said we had morning rehearsals!"

"Rogue!" Wanda called that afternoon as Rogue entered their science classroom that afternoon with Adam. "Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you about that guy named Remy. From what I hear he's been asking a lot about you." Rogue sighed.

"Look, all Ah have to say is that I don't lihke him." Wanda frowned at her new friend.

"Why?" she asked. "He really likes you." Rogue snorted.

"Just lihke he really lihkes all those other girls I've seen him flirting with since this morning." Wanda laughed. She turned to Adam, who had already sat down at his desk, to see him glowering at nothing in particular.

"What's biting you in the ass?" she asked. Adam looked up and glared.

"I don't like the Cajun," was all he'd say.

"And may I ask why?" Rogue watched the exchange between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not who he seems," Adam said cryptically as the bell rang and class began.


	12. Revelations & Rock Outs

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own the song in this chapter b/c I wrote it.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Polls will be closed with the next chapter!_**

**Remy: **37 **Pietro:** 14** David:** 5 **Blake: **24 **Adam: **46

**Chapter 12**

Rogue took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the tryouts for the bands that afternoon. She had taken her hair and mussed it up a bit; she'd applied her purple lipstick and had relined her eyes with black eyeliner for a more dramatic effect. She kept her normal day-to-day wear on for fear of over doing it. She really wasn't sure they would succeed, but the others had so much confidence in her and she didn't want to let them down.

She and the others had arrived early enough to listen to all of the other bands and Rogue thought they were in serious trouble. She was one of the only girls in a band as the others were all testosterone driven. The second girl had spotted Rogue, given her the once over, and smirked snottily at her. It was obvious she didn't think anything of Rogue or her talent for that matter.

"Rogue! Rogue! Come on, we're next." It was Blake. When Rogue didn't move, he grabbed her arm and led her out onto the stage. Rogue took another deep breath and tried to ignore the other bands, who had gathered in the audience to watch and intimidate others, and the judges, who sat in the audience also looking very unwelcoming.

Rogue waited for the others and as she did so she felt herself becoming someone else. Suddenly she wasn't worried about the judges or anyone else. She suddenly had confidence and she knew she could put on a good show. She heard Dejuan counting off and the song began. Rogue lost herself in the music and everyone swore she took over the room with her presence.

Rogue: **_I'm left here cold all by myself_**

_**When you're not here there's no one else**_

_**I cannot seem to find the light**_

_**I cannot know who's wrong or right**_

Adam& Rogue:**_So here I am..._**

_**Following this pathway home**_

_**I do not know...**_

_**Where it is I've chosen to roam**_

All:**_If you were here_**

_**I wouldn't be lost**_

_**I'd be home safe and sound**_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd know where I am**_

_**Instead of following the dark**_

Rogue:**_I cannot see_**

_**I do not know**_

_**I know not where it is I roam**_

_**I only know I have you to blame**_

_**This words I say should cause you shame**_

Rouge & Adam:**_And here I go..._**

_**I still don't know where it is I roam**_

All:**_If you were here_**

_**I'd know where I am**_

_**I'd know I am safe and sound**_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd hold you close to forget what I have seen**_

Rogue:**_If you were here_**

_**If I was with you...**_

_**If I could see**_

_**If I only knew...**_

_**If I could only find my way**_

_**I'd be with you now this very day...**_

All:**_If you were here_**

_**I wouldn't be lost**_

_**I'd be home safe and sound**_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd know where I am**_

_**Instead of following the dark**_

**_If you were here_**

_**I'd know where I am**_

_**I'd know I am safe and sound**_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd hold you close to forget what I have seen**_

Rogue:**_(Seen...)_**

_**To forget what I have seen...**_

A stunned silence followed the song and Rogue felt herself falling gently from her euphoria. When she realized what she was doing, she noticed she was on the floor hugging herself with her head bowed. When she turned to her band mates she saw that they were just as stunned as she by her performance.

"You're in," Rogue heard one of the judges say. He was staring at her with a weird expression on his face and Rogue realized, for the first time, who he was.

He had sandy blond hair, light brown eyes, had a tall lanky build and was rather attractive. By the letterman jacket he wore he was also the captain of the basketball team and, apparently, dealt with student dances. His name was Josh and he was a friend of David's.

Rogue stood and bowed to a thunderous applause from the other bands and was pleased to see that the girl from earlier was watching her with both a stunned and envious look. She turned to her band mates and was immediately engulfed in a multitude of bear hugs.

"Rogue, you were amazing!" Blake said when he got hold of Rogue. He picked her up and swirled her around. "I've never seen anything like it. I mean, wow!" The others comments all lined up around that same sentiment. Even the other bands had begrudgingly come over to congratulate them and each of them commented on Rogue's performance and voice.

After about an hour of this the band went to put their instruments up. Rogue went out into the audience and gathered the backpack and jacket she'd left in the front row. She sat down and waited for the guys to put away their instruments.

A few seconds later she was approached by Josh. He walked up to her with a disarming smile and introduced himself to her although she already knew him because David had pointed him out the day before.

"Hi," he said softly. "I'm Josh."

"Rogue," she returned with a smile. "Thanks for hiring us for tha dance."

"It wasn't all my doing," he admitted sheepishly. "I was just one of the people, but we all agreed that you've got the best voice and one of the best shows. I've never seen anyone so into the music. What was the name of the song?"

"_If You Were Here_." Josh smiled again.

"It was really good. I enjoyed it. Your voice is beautiful." Rogue felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing.

"Thanks. Um, I've gotta go." David and the others were calling to her.

"Wait," Josh reached out. When Rogue turned back to him, he hesitated. "Um, I uh, guess I'll see you around." Rogue nodded and left.

'_Whoa_,' she thought. '_That was too close. I'm not tryin' to go through another Cody episode._' She followed the guys to the car and, instead of actually leaving, they all stood in the parking lot and talked for a while.

"Rogue," Dejuan said with wide eyes. "Where in the _hell_ did that performance come from?"

"Ah have no idea, sugah." Rogue smiled at him. "Ah don't even know what Ah did."

"Well first," Blake started. "You started really soft and had this vulnerable look about you (even though you look like you could kick my ass). Then you got louder and your voice was amazing. You sounded like you meant every word. You kind of fell to the floor and grabbed your hair as you were singing. Your eyes were closed and you were kind of bouncing on your knees as you sang. Then you, finished with this long, incredible note that you never even tried in rehearsal."

"You rocked! You rocked so hard!" Adam shouted with a grin. "I can't wait until the dance. You are going to turn so many heads."

Rogue grinned, but on the inside she feared letting them down. What if tonight's performance had been a fluke and she tanked during the real show. She blew out a deep breath and felt kind of woozy. Adam was right next to her so she leaned on his shoulder, not noticing how he absently put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he continued to talk with the others. When he looked down he saw Rogue was half-way asleep and no one was watching. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night, princess," he said as he led her to the car to sleep. He got in next to her and allowed her to lay her head on his lap while he stroked her head. He felt a stirring in his stomach as he looked at her and realized with a slight twinge of horror that he was falling for his friend.


	13. Kidnapping Rogue

Rock Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Vote for Rogue's BF(boyfriend): _Polls closed! The winner is _ADAM**

**Remy: **39**Blake: **24 **Adam: **55

**Chapter 13**

Rogue awoke with a jolt. She groaned as she rolled over towards her alarm clock to check the time. It was 3:30 in the morning. She yawned and rolled out of bed to get a glass of water. As she moved past the window she heard something hit the glass. She turned sharply just in time to see another small object hit her window. She slowly crept towards the window and looked down to see Remy grinning madly up at her with a handful of pebbles (don't ask me where he got them, it just fits in the story).

"What in tha-" Rogue broke off with a disgusted look. Why, for god's sake, didn't the enemy sleep in? She sighed and opened her window. "What do ya want?" she hissed down at him. The last thing she wanted was to wake the guys, who'd more than likely find a way to barbecue Remy before they even fired up the grill.

"Aw, chere," he said happily. "It's good tuh heah ya voice. It be lihke bells in old Remy's head." Rogue snorted.

"Ya know that's a sign o' delusion or loss o' hearing."

"Naw, chere, it's cause de Remy real glad tuh see ya." Rogue looked disbelievingly down at the intruder.

"How did ya find meh?"

"It's not important, chere."

"Fur tha last time, swampy, mah name is Rogue!"

"Rogue, then," Remy said not in the least abashed. "Rogue, Ah came tuh ask ya tuh join meh. Join tha Acolytes." Rogue choked.

"Are ya kiddin meh? Ah've been waitin' fur you tuh come an' git meh from heah," she said sarcastically batting her eyelashes in a ridiculous manner. She then snorted again. "Are yeh happy now? Ah'm not joinin' yur band o' misguided mutants."

"Come, Rogue. Do it fur us. Do it fur poor old Remy."

"Tha only thing Ah'd do fur 'poor old Remy' is give him one hell of a headache." She pulled her hand up to the window and waved her bare fingers at him to drive her point home. "So why don't ya go on back tuh tha rat hole yah came from an' leave meh alone?" Remy shrugged sadly.

"Sorry, chere," he whispered. "Ah can't do dat." Rogue's eyes widened as she noticed a strange humming sound. She bent to look under her window and noticed too late that Remy had stuck a charged card under it. She moved away just as it exploded.

"Adam! Blake! David!" she shouted as debris and smoke came at her. Before she knew it, Remy had somehow found a way into her room. He walked towards her quickly.

"Sorry about dis, chere. Magneto's orders." He pulled out an inhaler and forced it into Rogue's mouth. He pushed it so that the gas would come out, leaving Rogue no choice but to inhale it. She immediately passed out. Gambit carefully picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before jumping stealthily out of the hole where her window used to be.

"Rogue!" Adam shouted when he awoke. He'd heard an explosion in his dream and it woke him.

"Adam! Blake! David!" Adam looked up sharply.

"Rogue!" he whispered before jumping out of bed. He ran out of his room, down the hall and met up with his brothers as they ran up the steps that led to Rogue's bedroom. Adam pushed against her door to find it locked. He lost his patience and blew it off the hinges. His brothers looked at him with frightened faces. They'd never seen Adam behave that way.

"Rogue!" Adam ran into her dusty room to find it empty. He and his brothers ran over to the newly formed hole in her wall and saw nothing down either street. "Rogue!" Adam called again, this time more desperately. He felt hands on his bare shoulders. One from Adam and one from Blake.

"She's gone," David said softly. Adam jerked away.

"Then let's find her." He turned and left the room. David turned to Blake and sighed.

"You do know that this is war, right?" Blake grinned like a maniac.

"They stole Rogue," he said by way of explanation.

"We've got to call the professor."

"I'd rather we do it alone so there won't be any witnesses," Blake said honestly. David grinned.

"That's my boy."


	14. The Offer

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Rogue awoke with a hell of a headache and when she moved she found herself handcuffed to a chair. She sighed in annoyance, blowing a piece of hair off of her face. She noticed that she was in, what looked to be, an interrogation room. It was dark and the walls were bare. The only light came from the bulb hanging over her head.

"Tha next tihme Ah threaten someone with a headache," she muttered to herself. "Ah'm sure as hell gonna remember this."

"Ah," said a velvety voice from the corner. "So you are awake my dear. How lovely." Rogue rolled her eyes and lifted her head towards the sound. It was Magneto. Next to him stood Mystique and Gambit.

"Chere, Ah must say Ah was hopin' to handcuff ya fur a different reason and to a different object," Gambit said with a saddened roguish smile. He felt guilty, Rogue realized. Good.

"My dear child," Mystique commented moving towards her. "This would not be necessary if you would just join us."

"Look you overgrown smurf, Ah'm not joinin' ya club o' flunkies and if ya git any closer yur gonna know what brain drain feels lihke." Mystique smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd feel that way. That's why we've come up with a very seductive plan."

"Look, nothin' you've got tuh say could convince meh. Ah want nothin' tuh do with yur club."

"Not even if we could allow you to touch?" Rogue looked up sharply.

"No one," she voiced angrily aware that her voice was wobbling. "No one, can promise meh that."

"Don't be so sure, my dear," Magneto grinned. He removed his helmet and Rogue held back a gasp. This guy looked way to much like Pietro for it to be a coincidence. He had to be Pietro's father. She inwardly snorted; no wonder the little spore was so cocky. His father was a metal wielding Superman.

Magneto moved towards her and Rogue held back from pushing away from him. He reached out with one ungloved hand and Rogue's eyes widened. Seconds later she felt his hand brush up against her ungloved one. She prepared herself for the usual absorbing and was shocked when it didn't occur.

"H-how?" Rogue asked with wide eyes.

"We've come up with a formula that will allow you to trigger your powers when you want them and not before. It lasts for a full forty-eight hours. That means you can touch."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We told you, we want you to join us in either the Brotherhood or the Acolytes. You would be a wonderful asset to our team." Rogue shook her head. For a moment she'd almost wanted to join them.

"Ah won't do it." Magneto shrugged carelessly and retreated from Rogue's small form.

"Not now you won't, but soon you'll see that we're the only hope for mutant kind. The war between humans and mutants will soon be on us. Which side will you be on? The side that allows itself to be hanged to show how kind mutants can be? Or will you be on the one that fights back?" He looked over his shoulder at Rogue and smiled coldly. "Somehow, you don't strike me as someone who'll take anything laying down."

* * *

"Adam! Adam! Slow down," David ordered as he followed his younger brother out to the car. "We don't even know where she is! We've got to go to Xavier. We'll need Wolverine to pick up her scent." Adam turned, just as he reached the car, to glare at his brother.

"I don't want Xavier involved. He'll only try to make things happy and flowery."

"Flowery?" David asked with a slight laugh. He stopped quickly as he saw the look Adam gave him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry it's not a time for laughter. I understand that, but at least call Logan. He'll track Rogue and Xavier doesn't have to know about it."

"And why would Logan help us and not tell Xavier?"

"Logan already thinks the Prof is too easy on Magneto. We give him a chance to go crazy on the Brotherhood and the Acolytes and he'll be here in ten flat. Besides," David smiled. "I think he likes Rogue's attitude."

"Why? Most of the time she acts like she'll kill us."

"Exactly," said Blake hopping out of the car scaring both of his brothers.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" David exploded. "You sneaky little sucker."

* * *

"What're you kids doin up at four in the morning?" Logan asked once he'd answered the phone.

"It's a long story, but the short version includes Rogue being kidnapped and us not knowing where to look," David explained.

"Who did it?"

"Well, the obvious choice is Magneto, but we need your help to be sure." David could hear Logan sniffing on the phone. Finally he sighed.

"I'll be there in ten. Freakin' kids," he muttered as he hung up the phone.


	15. Reinforcements

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Logan bent down on Rogue's carpet trying to catch a whiff of her scent. He sniffed gingerly before growling softly.

"Cajun," he snarled. "He was here. He grabbed Rogue and ran out here," Logan said jumping from the hole in Rogue's wall to the street below it.

"Yeah," Blake said looking down at Logan with something akin to awe. "You do that. We'll take the stairs." Blake and his brothers quickly turned to leave Rogue's room and run down the stairs.

Once they'd reached Logan the boys saw him looking down the street that headed towards an old mansion. Blake sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked his brothers.

"He took her that way," Logan jerked his head towards the large building looming in the distance.

"In the mansion?" Adam asked.

"Only one way to find out," Logan grunted walking over to his car. He turned around when he noticed he was alone. The boys were still staring at the building ahead. "Coming?" Logan asked startling them. They nodded and followed Logan to his car.

"Oh, Logan," David said once he'd entered the car. "We take no prisoners." Logan grinned.

"That's my type of battle, kid."

* * *

"Rogue," Mystique said softly. "Wake up my dear." Rogue lifted her head groggily and, for a moment thought she was dreaming. However, reality soon came crashing down as she remembered where she was and what had happened to her.

"What do ya want, lady?" she growled.

"Oh, my dear," Mystique smiled maliciously. "You know what I want."

"Look, Ah ain't goin tuh join ya. Ah've told ya already that Ah think yur a bunch o' hypocrites."

"And how is that?" Mystique asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, accordin' tuh y'all yur all about savin' mutants and helpin' 'em git a better lihfe. Now Ah don' know about you, but where Ah come from kidnapping is _nothin'_ helpful, sugah." Mystique smiled again and Rogue felt a shiver run through her body.

"My dear," she said again shaking her head at Rogue's 'ignorance'. "You don't understand. Humans are under us. We are the next chain in the evolutionary cycle. We are more than they are and we could become even greater."

"Look," Rogue said tiredly. "Ya can preach tuh meh all day, but sooner or latah, this tranquilizer old Remy gave meh is goin' tuh knock meh out again. Ah must say, it's really good stuff fur when ya need tuh catch up on yur sleep." Mystique smiled and, before Rogue could blink, a hand smacked her across the jaw.

"You will join us," Mystique said cockily. She leaned close to Rogue and whispered into the girl's ear. "You will give," she whispered. "Because we have something you want…we have the ability to give you what you've always dreamed of. We can let you touch. We can allow you to live, normally."

"But it's got a price," Rogue sneered turning away from Mystique. "That Ah'm not willin' tuh pay."


	16. The Calvary

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Chapter 16**

Mystique stared down at Rogue with an amused smirk. She touched the girl's cheek softly and made the young one face her.

"It would be so easy," she cooed. "Just to give in. You're not betraying anyone. You're helping mutant kind prepare for the war that is to come. You will be the top dog," she was interrupted.

"Look, sugah, Ah don't know about you, but when Ah'm compared to a dog, Ah don't exactly git weak in tha knees," Rogue said with a slow mocking smile. "So yur gonna have tuh come up with somethin' better than that." Mystique's face didn't lose its amused expression.

"Fine," she said quietly. "I'm done here. Remy, you give it a try." The door opened and Mystique walked passed a nervous Remy and shut the door behind him.

"How are ya doin', chere?" Rogue didn't answer him. Instead, she glared at him. "Remy, can tell dat your still upset."

"Upset?" Rogue broke her silence angrily. "Ah'm upset? Swamp-rat Ah'm fuckin' pissed!"

"Ah'm sorry, chere-"

"No, yur not! Othawise Ah wouldn't be heah, groggy as all hell, tryin tuh figure out how Ah'm gonna git outta heah."

* * *

"Yep, he brought her hear all right," said Logan sniffing the air once they'd reached the outside of the mansion. He turned to the three boys standing behind him. "When we go inside all hell will probably break lose so tell me if you can't handle it and I'll get the Rogue myself."

"No," Adam said shaking his head determinedly. "We're going in." Logan grinned and allowed his claws to come out of his hands.

"Well, then, let's party."

* * *

"Remy, get out here! We're being attacked!" Remy looked up suddenly from Rogue who grinned at him.

"Well, would ya look at that, sugah," she said with a crooked grin. "Looks lihke Ah won't have tuh wonder anymore cause heah comes tha Calvary." She smiled through the swollen lip given to her by Mystique from the slap earlier. Remy didn't respond, but instead, went to open the door. He had just placed his hands on the knob when it was blown off the hinges and he was thrown across the room. He landed on the floor with a thud and seemed to be unconscious.

Adam stood behind the doorway, his hands outstretched, showing that he was the source of the explosion. Even from her chair, Rogue could tell that he was pissed. She smiled at him as he entered the room to help her.

"Hey, sugah," she said groggily. "Ah missed ya. Did ya happen to bring meh any watah? This tranquilizer they gave meh gives meh cotton mouth lihke hell." She smiled again before losing consciousness and Adam swore.

"Hey!" Blake shouted as he threw an electricity ball at Mystique who dodged it. "Grab Rogue and lets split! I don't know how long I can hold Lady Blue off!" Adam nodded as he unbound Rogue and threw her over his shoulder before running as fast as he could, while holding her, out of the room. He stepped on the unconscious Cajun with a satisfied grin.

"Where's Logan?" he asked David, who was swinging a bat he'd materialized, at Toad.

"He's taking care of Blob!" David said pointing momentarily down the hall. Adam looked and saw Logan, red faced and angry, giving blob the beat-down of his life.

"I've got her!" Adam shouted aloud to Logan and his brothers. He headed towards the exit with them bringing up the rear. He reached Logan's car, just ahead of the others, and placed Rogue carefully inside. He turned as the others were getting in the car and began to blow up pieces of Magneto's mansion as a distraction. Once everyone was in the car Adam entered it also and they drove off.

"Thanks, Logan," Blake said with a sigh as they drove off towards Xavier's mansion.

"No problem kid, I needed a workout." Logan grinned again. "And I got to leave a mark on old Blob."

Adam sat in the back quietly holding Rogue's head in his hands. He stared at her pale face and noticed with a slight fear that he was making skin-to-skin contact with her. He started to move his hand when he noticed nothing was happening. He couldn't feel the pull of her powers like Blake had described. He felt nothing.

He wanted so badly to wake her up and ask her about this sudden change but her didn't. Instead he just sat there stroking her cheek and enjoying the feel of her skin on his. Before he knew it, he'd bent over her and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss. As he moved away he saw her eyes open.

"Mm," she moaned quietly. "So soft."


	17. Why Meh?

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Chapter 17**

Adam stared down at Rogue, his face slowly turning red. He opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised to see her lose consciousness once more.

"Um, now what?" Blake asked suddenly as they rode in silence. "We obviously can't go home."

"I'll bring ya to the mansion," Logan said gruffly. "We'll go to your house tomorrow and pick up some clothes. Until then, you'll stay with us. Chuck will know what to do."

* * *

"You did what?" Xavier shouted the next morning when Logan told him what happened. They were in Xavier's office and he was so absorbed in what he was hearing that he couldn't think straight as Logan sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Rogue was sleeping in the infirmary. The tranquilizer she had been given was still wearing off. "How could you do such a thing without letting me know? Something could have happened!"

"Chuck, calm down, I took care of it. The Rogue is downstairs recovering now and I doubt Magneto and his goons will be coming back anytime soon." Xavier shook his head.

"That is beside the point. Anything could have happened to those boys."

"Anything could have happened to the girl too, Chuck. They needed me and I couldn't turn them down." Logan grinned. "Especially if it was for a fight."

* * *

The X-men sat outside of Rogue's infirmary watching through the glass as the three brothers waited for her to wake. They hadn't left her side since they'd come in the night before. Especially Adam, he'd sat beside Rogue the entire time, only moving to glance at one of his brothers every now and then.

"Boy," Scott said with an amused shake of his head. "He's got it bad."

"Got what?" Jaime asked.

"You think he knows?" Jean asked Scott. Scott shook his head again.

"Knows what?" Jaime asked again.

"I don't think he has a clue."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jaime said suddenly. The others looked down at the boy, a bit surprised, but soon began laughing when they saw his facial expression. "What?" he asked not getting the joke.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Rogue moaned when she woke up. She glanced around to see Blake, Adam, and David staring happily down at her.

"Hiya," Blake said with a maniac grin. "How're you this fine morning?" Rogue blinked at him.

"Are ya kiddin' meh?" she groaned. She sat up. "Where are we?"

"We're at the X-mansion. The house has got a big hole in it so we're going to live here for a while."

"Sorry about that," Rogue said. "Swampy kinda got the jump on meh."

"No worries, babe," David said with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "We gave 'em more 'n we got." Rogue smiled faintly before frowning again.

"They wanted meh tuh join them. They-they promised meh the ability to touch." She smiled painfully. "Imagine. Meh being able to touch." She shook her head. "Crazy isn't it." She laid back down on the bed. "Ah'm still not feelin too well. Ah'm gonna rest for a bit longer." She closed her eyes.

"Okay," Blake said softly. "We'll go and get something to eat. We'll be back." Rogue didn't respond as the three brothers left her to herself. As soon as the door clicked, signifying she was alone, she let herself go.

"Why?" she whispered to herself as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why can't Ah feel?" She began sobbing even harder as the thought of never making skin-to-skin contact with anyone assaulted her. "Ah nevah wanted tuh beh a mutant. Why are ya punishing meh?" She asked this question to no one in particular and no one answered it.


	18. Jaime's 20 Questions

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you all like the next chapter.

**Chapter 18**

Adam stared aimlessly into the refrigerator. His brothers bustled about him, making themselves sandwiches. Adam's mind roamed over the contents of the fridge as his mind wandered to Rogue. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the refrigerator door closed and jumped, startled, when he saw that Jaime stood where the door had been.

He breathed in deeply before releasing the breath and took a look at the young X-man. Jaime was staring, pensively, at Adam. It seemed as though he was thinking about something really important.

"Dude," Adam said once he'd collected himself. "You _cannot_ hide behind the fridge like that. I almost died of a heart attack." He put his hand to his chest to emphasize his point. Blake and Adam, who had been sitting at the table in the kitchen, laughed. Jaime's facial expression didn't change.

"So," he began curiously with a cocked head. "You and Rogue?" Adam felt his face heat up as he flushed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked the young boy. He was aware by now that his brothers were eating more slowly so that they could concentrate on the words exchanged between their brother and Jaime.

"You like Rogue, don't you. I can tell cause you look at her the way Scott looks at Jean and _everybody_ knows he's got it bad for her." Blake snorted into his coke and David choked on a potato chip.

"_No_, I don't," Adam responded putting an emphasis on the no. "She's just like a…a…"

"Girl you like?" David suggested cheerfully.

"Hottie?" Blake chimed in.

"Shut up!" Adam shouted as Jaime allowed a chuckle to fall from his lips. "Look, I don't like Rogue like that, okay?"

"Why?" Jaime asked with the innocence of a child.

"Because-because-"

"Because he doesn't know that he likes Rogue like that," David said in a loud stage whisper.

"Will you cut that out?" Adam glared at his big brother. "I don't like Rogue like that because we're friends."

"Jean and Scott are friends," Jaime offered.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Dude, stop asking questions. You're making my head hurt." Adam placed both hands on his head and mussed his spiky, brown hair. Jaime laughed.

"You know what I think?" he said to Adam with a grin. Adam sighed again and allowed his hands to fall dejectedly to his sides.

"No. What?" he asked.

"I think you like Rogue, but don't know it yet." Adam shook his head.

'_Kid_,' he thought sadly. '_Trust me. I know how much Rogue means to me. I just don't know how to tell her._'

"Hey, Adam," Jaime said suddenly, causing Adam to focus on him once more.

"Yeah?"

"You hurt Rogue and you'll see what a hundred of me can do to you," he said this without smiling. Once he'd allowed his threat to sink in he smiled again before turning to leave the kitchen. "Good luck with Rogue." Adam stared, openmouthed at Jaime as he left. Snorting and choking soon caught his attention. He turned to see his brothers, leaning on one another for support as they laughed. David held his stomach while Blake wiped the tears that were forming so quickly in his eyes.

* * *

'Enough,' Rogue said wiping away the tears on her face. 'Ah'm not gonna dwell on this forevah. Ah'll learn tuh control mah powah's. Ah'll learn to live without touch.' She closed her eyes as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," she said tiredly. It was Logan. He stood awkwardly at the door with his hands in his belt loops as he looked around her hospital room.

"I heard you were up," he explained gruffly. "How ya doin', kid?" Rogue smiled slightly. Out of the tights, he wasn't so bad.

"Ah've been better," Rogue admitted. She sighed. "Thanks. Thank ya fur savin meh. Ah know ya didn't have tuh." Logan raised his hands in protest as he became comfortable enough to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"No problem," he told her. "Been lookin' for an excuse tuh lay intuh Magneto and his crowd." Rogue sighed again.

"It seems so wrong," she admitted quietly looking at her ungloved hands. She raised her eyes to Logan slowly. "Mutants fightin' each other. Why can't we just come tugetha? Ah mean, normal people hate us, fear us, and when everyone knows about us, it'll be hell. Why can't we work towards bracing for that day?" Logan shook his head.

"Kid, you're askin' the wrong one. All I can say is that mutants are just like normal people. There're good ones and bad ones. You have to be careful, kid. Not everyone is as good as Chuck or the boys." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Chuck?"

"Xavier." Rogue smiled.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Teach meh, tuh fight lihke you. Ah don't want tuh depend on mah powers so much." Logan nodded.

"Look," he said suddenly. "Ah just wanted ya tuh know that Adam fought for you hard. He'd probably hit me if he knew I was telling you this, but his pigheadedness is buggin me. He likes you, Stripes." Rogue frowned.

"No, he doesn't." Logan shook his head.

"You didn't see him last night. Trust me; no one fights for a girl like that unless they like her."

"Of course he lihkes meh! He's mah friend." Logan shook his head.

"Not like that, Stripes. He likes you as more than a friend and a small part of you knows it." Rogue shook her head in denial.

"Whatever dust you inhaled last night is gettin' tuh ya. Ah'm gonna ignore everything you say about Adam until you go get some rest." Logan shook his head and stood. He placed a hand on Rogue's head without hesitation and ruffled her hair. He didn't notice her flinching, but he did notice the sudden tension in her shoulders. He shrugged it off and headed for the door.

"Stripes," he said on the way out.

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying. You're not gonna hurt me." Rogue smiled slightly and Logan left the room. "You're not gonna hurt Adam either," he muttered under his breath. He'd been right, Rogue liked Adam, but was scared that she'd hurt him. "Damn kids'll be the death of me."


	19. 30 Seconds

**Rock Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men: Evolution at all in any way, shape, or form.

**AN: **This is my first Rogue fic so constructive criticism is allowed, but no people being plain rude.

**Thanks to:** Everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you like this. It's the last chapter of this story.

**Chapter 19**

Rogue grunted as Logan's gloved fist came in contact with her midriff. It had been two weeks since their conversation and since then she'd been training four times a week in the gym Xavier had in his house. Logan frowned at her before continuing his assault. He swung at her head and was pleased when she ducked and punched him in his side at the same time. He swung again at her midriff and was disappointed when he made contact.

"Stripes," he growled warningly. "You're not concentrating."

"Sorry," Rogue sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead. Logan grunted.

"You'll be sorry if you fight like that in a real fight." He dropped his fighting stance and headed over to the cooler. He pulled out a bottle of water for Rogue and a bottle of beer for himself. "Training's over for today. Go find Adam and tell him you love him." Rogue glared at Logan.

"Shut up," she stomped noisily out of the gym.

* * *

"Adam," David groaned as he watched his brother pick at his cereal. They were in the kitchen, seated at the table. "Just tell her already. I'm sitting here for this moping much longer."

"You don't understand," Adam groaned dramatically as he dropped his spoon into the bowl.

"Try me."

"How am I going to tell Rogue I like her without her draining me? Knowing her, she'll probably get pissed and the gloves will come off. She probably won't even give me a chance."

"Well, you won't know until you try," David encouraged.

"What should I say? 'Hi, Rogue. I really like you. You want to go out on a date tonight?' Like I said before, she'll kill me before I even got to ask her out."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! Rogue's power makes her untouchable! Even if we got together, we could never touch! It would just be so frustrating. What? Why are you poking me?" David had been punching and poking Adam since he started talking, but his blockheaded little brother had ignored him. Rogue was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her face showing she'd heard only the last of Adam's statements.

She dropped the bottled water she'd been holding as Adam turned around to look at what David was staring at. His face could have folded into itself once he saw Rogue there. He mentally wondered how much she'd heard. When she began to leave he could have kicked himself. She must have heard all that stuff about being an untouchable.

Adam jumped up from his seat and ran over to Rogue. He grabbed her gloved hand and tried to stop her from leaving.

"Rogue, wait," he pleaded.

"What fur?" she asked angrily. She was hurt, he could tell by the way she avoided looking at him. "Ah'm untouchable remembah?"

"Wait," Adam pleaded again. "You don't understand. Rogue, please. Stop!" At this last shout, Rogue froze before turning to face Adam.

"What?"

"I like you. I really, really like you and I want us to be more than friends," he admitted staring intently into Rogue's face. "Everything I said earlier was because I was frustrated and I was just so sure that you wouldn't believe me." Rogue's face twisted, but she held herself.

"You were right," she sneered angrily. "Ah don't. How could ya do this Adam? _Why_ would ya do it?" Adam stared at Rogue in shock. She shook her head at him sadly before stomping off to her room.

* * *

Two more weeks passed with both Rogue and Adam sulking like crazy. Even professor Xavier was starting to become agitated by their Romeo and Juliet behavior. He constantly allowed the other students to try and fix Rogue and Adam up together. However, none of the ideas worked.

Adam moped around his brothers and lost his appetite. He was constantly seen blowing up bits of the front lawn due to his agitation while he tried to get Rogue to talk to him again.

Rogue ignored Adam completely and trained twice as hard as before to take her mind off of him. The first few days Logan had tried to fix things between Adam and Rogue, but soon gave up after seeing Rogue threaten to drain the young man.

At the beginning of the third week Adam became frustrated and forced his way into Rogue's training session.

"You have to listen to me," he demanded. Rogue glared as she removed her glove.

"If you don't leave, Ah'll drain ya," she threatened. She waved her bare fingers at him to drive her point home. Adam stepped closer to her.

"Look at me," Adam said. "I don't care. Drain me if you want to, but you're going to listen this time."

"Git away from meh," Rogue turned from him and looked over to Logan. She was shocked to see his back retreating into the hall leading away from the gym. He was leaving her! Adam rushed forward and grabbed Rogue's shoulders. He turned her around to face him and stared into her eyes for a few minutes as though searching for something. He smiled.

"Rogue, I don't know what you think, but I like you and these past two weeks have been hell for me. I can't just pretend I don't have feelings for you because I do. If you don't like me I understand, but I _have_ to know." Rogue lowered her eyes and sighed slowly.

"Ah-Ah lihke ya," she admitted shyly. She looked to Adam. "But we can't be tugetha. We can't touch." Adam shrugged carelessly as his face split into a large grin. She liked him.

"Thirty seconds," he smiled leaning closer.

"What?"

"The professor has been studying your powers and he's learned it takes thirty seconds for you to begin to absorb someone. If we've got thirty seconds," he smiled roguishly. "Then I want them." He leaned forward and captured Rogue's lips to his.

She pulled away from him seconds later.

"What does this mean?" she asked him breathlessly searching his eyes much in the same way he had hers. Adam grinned.

"Would you mind being my girlfriend?" Rogue smiled.

"Ah think Ah'd lihke that." Adam's grin widened.

"Good," he said. "Cause after kissing me like that, you didn't have a choice." He lowered his head again and kissed Rogue soundly for the full thirty seconds.


End file.
